A Goofy Grin
by linolenA
Summary: Murdoc pulls a prank on 2D and Noodle decides to help 2D out. One-shot.


**This randomly popped into my hea in class so I wrote it there on the spot on my cell XD  
I do not own Gorillaz.**

"Shit" 2D mumbled as he tried to rub a thick layer of makeup off his face.

Murdoc had pulled a prank on him, again. There he was, lying on the couch and was feeling quite good because the house was peaceful, and he thought he could get some extra rest. Russel was outside, Noodle was listening to some music, luckily on her headphones, and Murdoc... Actually he wasn't sure where Murdoc was. It didn't matter, though. 2D was tired and he deduced it would be safe to take a short nap. He fell asleep almost immidiately and was having rather amusing dreams.

He woke up happy and went to the kitchen for a snack. He caught a glimpse of his face in the reflecting surface of the oven door and saw the horror. There was a thick layer of white powder, red, glossy rouge, mascara and a few fake beauty marks drawn on his cheeks. None of it was well applied, either. It was all smudged and 2D looked like a really creepy clown. He ran to the bathroom as fast as his legs would carry him and looked at the mirror, frightened. He knew who did this and he hated when Murdoc toyed with him like that.  
So there he was, in the bathroom, rubbing the make up off with a wet cloth, cursing occasionally.

Soft murmuring was heard outside the bathroom and 2D stopped and listened. As he listened closer he found out it was a certain Japanese accented voice. He smiled goofily but his smile faded as soon as he saw the state his face was in. He continued rubbing it, listening to the quiet singing on the other side of the door.  
Suddenly, the singing stopped but 2D didn't even notice. He was lost in his thoughts and didn't hear the door creak as it opened and a certain Japanese guitarist stumbled inside. She was looking at the floor and was isolated from any sounds because of her headphones, so she didn't notice the singer leaning over the sink. As soon as she got inside she unbuttoned her pants with one of her hands while closing the door with the other. Before she pulled her pants down she looked up to the sink.

"Aaah! 2D!" she exclaimed, placing a palm on her heart.

"Oi luv! Ah, when d'yew get 'ere?" he snapped out of his daydream and stared at her dumbfounded.

"I-I just entered... What happened to you?" she asked, a worried look on her face. When she took her headphones off she reached out and touched his cheek.

"Oh yeah," he laughed, "Sorry if I scared yew... Mu'doc put make-up on meh while I wos asleep."  
He pouted.

"Awww, you should've called me to help you," She smiled at him sincerely.

2D turned to the mirror and saw that he only made everything worse. Water was obviously not a solution to removing make up, and his face had turned red due to all the rubbing.  
"Yeah... I'm not reawy good at this kinda fings." He looked at the floor shamefully.

Noodle put a hand under his chin and lifted his head so she could look him in the eyes.  
"C'mon, I'll help you." Noodle grinned and took his hand. She led him to her room and he closed the door after they entered. She sat on the bed and took some facial cream from her nightstand.

"Sit here" she said, patting a spot on the bed beside her.

"Yes ma'm, " he grinned teasingly but obeyed immidiately.

Noodle cupped his face with one of her hands and started dabbing the cream on his face with a cotton pad.  
He closed his eyes and grinned goofily, enjoying the touch of her soft hands. When she was finished she sighed and stroked his face slowly.  
"Okay. I... We're done." she giggled when she saw his eyes were still closed and an even bigger grin spread across his face.

"Awwready?" He pouted.

"Here" she showed him his reflection in a small mirror and he could see his face was once again pale.

"Noodle, d'yew 'ave sum more of tha' cream?" He moved the mirror away and looked straight into her eyes, "I wos just finkin', my back's been gettin reawy dry."

"Even better, I have body cream," she winked and handed him a jar of cream.  
He took it and turned it around in his hands.

"But I can't reach ma' own back," He made a tactical puppy face and looked up at her.  
They looked at eachother for a brief moment.

"Fine," Noodle laughed and rolled her eyes.

2D took his shirt off in a second and tossed it to the side. He had that goofy grin on his face again and, as if it was contagious, Noodle grinned too when she looked at him. She gazed at his naked torso and blushed as she did so. She couldn't and did not want to look away, but 2D turned around. Noodle shook her head and took the jar into her hand, unscrewing the lid off. She applied a bit of cream onto 2D's back and started rubbing it in.

"Hey, you lied! Your skin is perfect!" Noodle said.

"Wot can I do, luv? I like 'ow gentle your 'ands are." He chuckled.

She rubbed the rest of the cream in, and started putting the jar away.  
Before she could even put the lid back on, he turned around and looked down his chest and then at her.  
"Wull, when yew awwready got yer hands dirty.."

She got the message and the goofy look was back on both their faces. As she rubbed some cream onto his chest he closed his eyes again.  
"Mmmm..." he was really enjoying the touch.

Noodle shuddered at the sound and bit her lip. She rubbed the cream onto his chest,hands and abdomen.  
When she finished 2D opened his eyes and felt around his arm, and then her arm. He did it a few more times.

"What is it Toochi?" she asked him and he blushed at the way she said his name.

" 'tis just, luv, tha' even wiff all this cream your skin is still smoot'a," He mumbled.

Noodle blushed even harder and her face was heating up.  
"Noo, your skin is beautiful Toochi... Especially your face... And your lips," In her mind, she cursed herself for saying that.

"Naw'h Noods, you' lips are pretti'a..."

With his hand, he put a lock of her hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek with his hand.  
He was leaning in closer with each passing moment.

"No, Toochi, yours are..." Noodle was cut off by those pretty lips pressing against hers. 2D broke away and looked into her eyes. He kissed her cheeks and the corner of her lips until he finally kissed her lips again, caressing her arms. She put her hands around his neck and opened her mouth to him immidiately, their tongues brushing against eachother.  
2D broke the kiss.

" Now I can't decide which is better, your lips or yer tongue," he whispered.

"Hmm, then you better kiss me again." Noodle whispered back.

And he did. They kissed as long as they could until Noodle broke the kiss to gasp for air.

"Have you decided yet?" she teased.

"Not quite sure yet..."

So he kissed her again.  
And again,and again, and again...

**Hope you liked it!**  
**Would like to know what you think :)**


End file.
